Storms
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: cute little vio x shadow one-shot fluffy fluff is fluffy


Storms

Inspired by Ask-Vio link's picture called 'stormy days'

The dark teen sighed, looking out into the Night through the large window. It was too dark to see any stars, perfect for the shadow teen to be scene gazing. A warm hand fell on his shoulder; a blonde with long honey locks was behind him holding a red book.

"Shadow-kun," he addressed, in a slightly deep voice "I know you like night time but you ought to sleep soon, it's getting late." The intelligent teen scolded in his kindest voice. He didn't really like to sound bossy to his best friend. Shadow's mood today wasn't the best however and Vio earned himself a scowl and a 'Tsk' of false anger. Steady rainfall began behind the purple haired teen, and he turned back to the window. The violet hero shook his head and walked off "Suit yourself. I'll be in the living room reading if you need me. I'll have the fireplace going." Another sad sigh escaped the shadow being after his friend left. He wondered if the other had picked up on his depressing mood. Shadow didn't bother lighting another candle as the one at his bedside blew out. He curled his arms around his legs and leaned up against the cold glass pane. Drops of rain splattered faster into the night, blood eyes didn't bother to look at anything else as he let his thoughts wander. Things had gotten different lately between him and his friends. Shadow begun to remain silent during conversations with everyone, he wasn't sure when it started. It soon grew to where he'd only speak when he was alone with Vio. Shadow smiled bitterly, he knew when it was, it was when the Princess had that conversation with him. That one conversation about how she though he was corrupting Vio. Apparently Vio had trusted her enough to tell her of his confusion on what person he loved. He had discussed it with Shadow before, he really had no clue on whether he preferred a man to bed over a woman. Shadow assumed that the Princess had taken it the wrong way and thought that Shadow had done something with his best friend. As much as he wanted to kiss his best friend, he respected Vio's choices and didn't want to pry him until he knew for sure that Vio even like guys. The dark being smiled a bit and got up, maybe it was time to ask him, he decided. He would tell Vio about the Princess' threats and ask him what he really thought. If Shadow asked him, Vio would give him the blunt truth. Shadow made his way over to the living room to find Vio not there anymore, and the fire dead. His red eyes glowed in the dark, signifying how his eyes could see in the dark room. He walked down to the hall and entered Vio's room.

"Vio, are you still awake?" the purplette opened the door quietly in case he wasn't. Vio was sitting in his purple walled room on his purple bed. Shadow was glad everyone lived in different homes in town as he would usually been interrupted by the other Links by now. The honey blonde nodded and looked up from his book. Rain still pounded the roof above them. "I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." Shadow moved to sit next to Vio when a large flash of lightning shown in the window. It startled Shadow into his shadowy form and he pressed himself against the wall. As it disappeared he panted trying to catch his breath. "Oh shut up!" he flushed at Vio's amused look. He turned back into his normal form and sat behind Vio on the bed, away from the window.

"Alright, now what did you want to talk about?" the violet hero smiled sweetly making the other blush in return. Shadow explained about the Princess talking to him and that it bothered him that Vio might think he was doing to him. "Oh Shadow." Vio shook his head "She just doesn't know me enough. She thinks all of us should be exactly like Link was but not even Green is like that. Why did it bother you so much Shadow?"

"I-I uh…" Shadow looked down, " Well um…I think she took it the wrong way like I'd done something to you…" Shadow nervously messed with his inky purple locks. Vio gave him another sweet look and placed a hand on his face

"Well you haven't so you're alright."

"You understand Vio, I want to! I want to kiss you and hug you and everything I can!" he blurted out, pulling back because of being afraid of his reaction. "Vio…"

"Then come here." Vio smiled and pulled him into a light kiss, "Shadow I may be confused, but I know I love you." Shadow jumped and hugged Vio as another lightning bolt flashed brightly. The honey blonde smiled and hugged Shadow back. He blew out the candle and held his shadow, calming him down when the lightning struck. Vio smiled at him and let him fall asleep, tomorrow he would go and have a nice long talk with a certain Princess.


End file.
